Mi versión de la historia épica de Meap
Ha, it's a spanish epic story of Meap. Sólo Faves3000 puede editar este! Esta historia muestra la importancia de la aleatoriedad y el trabajo en equipo enfrenta a varios de los principales dibujos animados / video los personajes del juego juntos en esta historia multidimensional de Epicness y Meap.Pero la forma FAVES3000'S! Parte 1: The Beginning Meap: Meap Bob Esponja: Usted sabe que puede decir el pollo, ¿verdad? Meap: Pollo Sombra: de aquí te arrastras! Clásico Sonic: ¡NO! ESPERA! Mario: Oye, espera un minuto! Sonic: Usted ... Bob Esponja: No podemos centrarnos en MEAP AQUÍ? Clásico Sonic: ¡Claro! Ta- Mario: Take It Away, MEAP! Clásico Sonic: (susurra a Mario) ¡Te odio ... Mario: (susurrando a la versión clásica de Sonic) lo sé ... Meap: Meap Meap, Meap Meap Meap Meap. Meap Meap, pollo. Mario: Pensé MEAP sólo pudo decir su nombre! Es su nameCHICKEN ahora? (Risas) Meap: MEEEEEAAAAAAAAP! (Golpes Mario) Mario: (débilmente) Tomará más que eso para matarme! Meap: (silbatos, Goomba viene) Meap Meap Meap Meap, Meap? Goomba: Goomba Goomba. Mario: (Sorprendido) WHA ?!?!?! (Goomba toca Mario, matando reaparece him.Mario) Mario: Ha tengo dos vidas más a la izquierda! Goomba: (gruñe) Goomba Goomba ... Parte 2: MacDonahldz Meap: Meap ... Meap Meap Mario: Tú lo has dicho! Bob Esponja: Por lo tanto, apenas haga clic aquí. Meap: Meap Meap MEAP !?!?!? Bob Esponja: casi nunca ir a aquí? Meap: Me ... Me ... Meap MEAP? Bob Esponja:! CONOCE EL ORDEN ILL !?!?! un Big Mac FELIZ !?!?!? Meap: Meap, Meap Meap Meap. Bob Esponja: (caminando hacia Counter) que me gustaría pedir un Big Mac ... (Mario guiños y le da un pulgar hacia arriba a Bob Esponja, como un plan de ir perfecto) Cajero: Eso es de $ 19.95, señor! Bob Esponja: ¡Está bien! (Mario camina detrás de Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja se entregó a su Big Mac, Mario se acerca a la barra) Mario: Me gustaría una hamburguesa sin sal. Cajero: Bueno, eso va a ser de $ 10.00! (Mario paga el dinero, Mario se la entregó a su comida) Mario: (Risas) Um ... no hay sal en esto. Bob Esponja: ¡Oh, no ... meh (come Big Mac) mmm Eso es bastante bueno! Meap: Meap Meap Meap Meap MEAP, Meap Meap? Mario: SHADDUP! Meap: Meap-Meap ... Bill Crosby: (Salta In) Bdfjiorgejsnjduibfuyewfnewfbegbvjrefiewfbwyekbbsyewb !!!!!! Parte 3: No Place Like Home Meap: MEAP MEAP MEAP MEEEEEAAAAAPPPPPP! Bob Esponja: Usted puede ir a casa soon.We sólo tiene que encontrar ... Meap: Meap Meap Meap-Meap Meap MMMMEEEEEAAAAPPPP! Mario: ¡Uf ... que- Meap: MMMMEEEEAAAAPPPP! Mario: Bu- Meap: MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP! Mario:-BUTWENEEDTOFINDPHINEASANDFER Meap: MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEAAAA-Meap. MEENWHILE ... Phineas: Uf ... no se puede conseguir esta búsqueda MEAP hecho ya? (Mira a Phineas Ferb) Phineas: ¡Oh, yeah.Patience .* * Gasp THERES está en lo correcto al lado de esa esponja y que ... es que un plomero o un idiota? Ferb: * Sigh ...* Phieneas: Parece que hay un erizo de grasa también. Clásico Sonic: HEY YOU retiro lo dicho! Phineas: No se puede hablar mejor que nos Meap rápido! Ferb: ¿Alguna vez tuvo la sensación de que no es en ningún problema en absoluto? Phineas: No, no, yo no tengo pero no voy a correr riesgos HEY MEAP.! Bob Esponja: ¿Quién eres tú? Phineas: Hey, Ferb La esponja de gran tamaño se puede hablar también! Bob Esponja:?? De gran tamaño ESPONJA Mi nombre pasa a ser Bob Esponja y soy de Fondo de Bikini en el Océano Pacífico. Phineas: Wow, eres inteligente para una cocina gigante utensilio. Bob Esponja: GGGGGRRRRRRRR .... Meap: Meap! Phineas: Meap te encontramos! Bob Esponja: Él ha estado saliendo con nosotros por un tiempo ... Phineas: ¿Por qué? Mario: Se acaba de incorporarse en el! Phineas: ¿Por qué (Mira Meap) ¿Por qué? Meap: Meap. Phineas: Debido a que cayó junto a ellos y pensaron que habían que llevar a casa? Clásico Sonic: Wow.To pensar que es una idea estúpida. (Mario bofetadas Sonic con pollo !!!!!)) (CHICK-SLAP! De todas formas, si quiere llegar a casa, lo hará. Bob Esponja y Mario: Pero queremos mantenerlo !!!!!( mira el uno al otro, buscando weirded a cabo) Bill Crosby: (Saltos de Mario (Mario: ¡Ay)) Ssfhjsvfgshvbfjskafbawuirbf- Bob Esponja: (Empuja Bill Crosby) ¡Fuera de aquí! Bill Crosby: (Run Away) vmfduignsdiygnfbgdsbnhfkshbtgvrd ..... Bob Esponja: * O_O * Phineas: Bueno, acerca de que está "manteniendo" el problema, vamos a construir adicionales lento. Bob Esponja y Mario: ¡YAY (Mira el uno al otro) NO ME detener la copia, U! U! pararlo! Phineas: Bueno, vamos a calmarse e here.Wer 'goona inicio builing now.Seeya \! Bob Esponja y Mario: ¡Adiós! Clásico de Sonic: Spy Vamos con ellos! Entonces se puso a trabajar ... Parte 4: Awesomemobile! Phineas: Ok, te lo Ferb.Did Evey que necesitan? Ferb: (Silencio) ... Meap, ¿le dieron todo lo que necesitamos? Meap: (Le da un pulgar hacia arriba) Meap! Phineas: EDIFICIO EMPECEMOS!! (Mientras tanto, Bob Esponja, Mario y Sonic Classic spyed sobre ellos y se aburrió veinte minutos más tarde después de darse cuenta nada interesante ocurre cuando la gente construía cosas.) Mario: Me aburro. Bob Esponja: He oído que tiene la coca recepe en línea! Clásico Sonic: Sí, pero no se necesita dinero? Bob Esponja: ¿Acaso no comprar i- Mario: Lo que quiere decir para los ingredientes! Bob Esponja: Bueno ... yo IDEA HAZ !!!!!! puedo imprimir el recepe para todos nosotros, y tenemos todos los ingredientes que tenemos en la materia comprar moment.Also se appreaciated. (Meanwhile. ..) Phineas: Ferb, ¿me puedes pasar la cinta una línea de agua en esta cosa no funciona?. (Ferb Phineas manos de su cinta) Phineas: ... pensándolo bien, que no puede ayudar. Ferb: A lo mejor podemos comprar un poco de masilla poderosa. Phineas: Caray, Ferb, usted no tiene que hablar tanto. *Phineas está mal visto por Ferb, literalmente * Phineas: I GOT IT Podemos conseguir que la esponja gigante y el enchufe en él hasta que lo puede arreglar! Ferb: * ve con buenos ojos Phineas * Phineas: Voy a ir a buscarlo. (Más tarde ..) Bob Esponja: Bueno, tenemos todo? (Todos miran a sus listas) Mario: Yo creo que sí. Todas las 3: VAMOS A COCINAR! Edd (De Eddsworld): ¿Alguien dijo la manufactura de coque en casa? Bob Esponja: ¡Fuera La mayoría de la gente de aquí ni siquiera saben quién es usted! Edd: Te estoy vigilando ... (Retrocede lentamente) Bob Esponja: Ok, ya que al parecer tenemos suficiente para 4 tazas, le damos una a él. Phineas: (entra) Hola chicos ¡Oh, esponja ... er ...* ugh, no puedo pensar en ella ...* Bob Esponja: Bob! Phineas: Derecho Te necesitamos para tapar un agujero (Saca los ojos vendados), pero no queremos que usted sepa lo que IZ (se pliega con los ojos vendados alrededor de Bob Esponja).! Bob Esponja: Hacer que el coque sin mí! Mario: Ok! Parte 5: Parte 2 Awesomobile! Phineas: Así que te empujan allí y simplemente disfrutar! Bob Esponja: ¿Puedo jugar con mi Gameboy? Phineas: Sí, sí se puede. Bob Esponja: yaaaay! (Meenwhihle. ..) Clásico Sonic: Así que tenemos Coca-Cola! Edd: Coca-Cola? Mario: Esto es una taza especailly para usted. Edd: (Coge de Coca-Cola, se escapa) WooHoo!! Mario: Es de esperar que dosn't damos cuenta de que lo drogaron. (Mario y Sonic Classic (A partir de ahora se lo llamaba simplemente Sonic) se ríen) Y así es como se Edd Cáncer (En realidad es un Edd en la vida real y que en realidad tiene cáncer: () Bob Esponja: (entra) Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer? Mario: Nosotros drogado ese hombre .. que viene en que dijo que quería que Coca-Cola y que nos está mirando ... Bob Esponja: ¿QUÉ !?!?!?! Él era un amigo mío! Sonic: Oh ... (Sale) (Bob Esponja Graps de Sonic tan pronto como comience a correr) Bob Esponja: Falcon ... Sonic: Oh No. .. Bob Esponja: PAWNCH !!!!!!! (Falcon golpes Sonic) Sonic: (Moscas en el cielo) AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh .... Mario: (Silencio) Al menos no va a ver mucho de su alrededor. Sonic: ... aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Accidentes !!!!!!!!!!( a Mario, Mario muere, vuelve a aparecer) Mario: Ok, todo el mundo, vamos a aclarar esto estoy abajo a vivir una y si cualquier cosa que perjudique lo voy a salir la flor de fuego! Sonic: Oh, mierda, no la flor de fuego ... Bob Esponja: ¿Cuál es la flor de fuego? Sonic: Hay una flor que se come ... Mario (Bob Esponja: Ew ...) entonces se vuelve blanco y rojo, entonces él tiene algún tipo de capacidad de disparar bolas de fuego, y (se declara en el cielo) OH POR FAVOR ALGUIEN ME RECIBE UN INCENDIO SHIELD !!!!!! Bob Esponja: Bueno ... Parte 6: Parte Awesomemobile 3 (inicio regular la sección Mostrar)! Meap: Meap! Narrador: Ok, podemos volver a usted. MEENWHIHLE ... Phineas: se hicieron! Mario: Bueno, es hora de espera ... eso no es una nave espacial !!!!!!! Uf ... bueno, si me dio un par de horas que podría traer un dispositivo de nave espacial-como!. Phineas: Bueno, le daremos 3''' horas. Mario: Bueno Phineas: ¡Muy bien! Mario: MEH (se apaga)! Phineas: (Mueve los brazos alrededor) MEH !!!!! Bob Esponja: (Silencio) Soooo ... ¿cómo funciona. Phineas: Es más simple que el juguete de un bebé (Bob Esponja:! Yay) PERO ... (Bob Esponja: Aww ...) necesitamos un Blue Jay y Racoon para que funcione. Bob Esponja: ¿Por qué? Phineas: Me and Ferb no choice.We fueron bajas en el efectivo y que era la única fuente de energía que teníamos, Blue Jay y el poder de un mapache (los "motores" leer las señales de los animales y los transfiere a la máquina. Bob Esponja: Sí, pero ¿dónde vamos a encontrar un Blue Jay y Racoon (en Blabbers)? MIENTRAS TANTO DE NUEVO ... Mardoqueo: Ok, así que, ¿estamos preparados? Rigby: Listo para carreras!! Benson: (entra) Ok, yo doy, lo que es lo que va a ser hoy en día? Mardoqueo: Me Rigby y van a tener una carrera alrededor del parque. Benson: NO !!!!!! Rigby: Ok, listo ... listos ... GO !!!!! (Golpes Rigby de automóviles, el envío a él ya Mardoqueo volando en el aire) Pops: (mira por la ventana) ¿Por qué, que fue la última vez que he visto volar a Mardoqueo en años!! Mientras tanto (Suspiro) OTRA VEZ !!!!!!!! Songebob: sé que arn't en el estado, pero no es como si estuvieran sólo va a caer a la derecha del cielo!! (AaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHH! Mardoqueo !!!!!!)( y accidente Rigby en Bob Esponja) Phineas: SI ENCONTRAMOS UNA!! Mardoqueo: ... encontrar un qué? Phineas: (Suspira) ¿QUÉ ES CON TODO LO QUE HABLA !?!?!? Rigby: Woah ... la cabeza Triángulo, cálmate! Phineas: Sólo para obtener esta entre nosotros, mi nombre Phineas !!!!! Rigby: Ok ... Thadius! Phineas: UGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Para ser contiuned ... Parte 7: El Equipo Oficial Phineas: ¿Qué te parece la Awesomemobile? Rigby: (Silencio) ¿Cuál es el plan? Bob Esponja: ¿Se supone que una nave espacial para este muchachito (Levanta Meap) Mordecai: Se atornilla ... Rigby: Aww ... ¿no es lindo? (Meap se enoja uno disparó su arma lazer en Rigby) Rigby: (Silencio) ... ow ... Phineas: Aww ... Rigby: SHUT UP !!!!! Bob Esponja: Bueno, sólo hay una manera de construir algo rápido ... Sonic: poco halagüeño construcción de montaje? Bob Esponja: exacly! Mardoqueo: Voy a la música ... (Montaje de un edificio después ...) Mario: Bueno, eso fue rápido. Phineas: No tengo ni idea de cómo hemos sido capaces de cortar de una cosa a otra, pero me gusta. Bill Cosby: (Echo) Hufisfbhadnyewuigfeqoyerhuhue !!!!!!!!!! Mardoqueo: Bueno ... Bob Esponja: Eso pasa. (Mientras tanto, en el parque) Benson: Salta, que ha visto y Mardoqueo Rigby? Salta: Se fueron hace un tiempo y nunca regresó. Benson: (Suspira) Ya he tenido suficiente de esto (se mete en carrito de golf) cuando llego a mis manos sobre ellos ... (Mientras tanto, en Danville ...) Phineas: ¿Está usted listo Meap? Meap: (en la nave espacial) Meap! Phineas: Lo tiene todo, desde paracaídas, toseat caliente en una bandeja de comida completa con bebidas. Rigby: Impresionante ... (tiende la mano al botón de alimentación) Phineas: (Smacks mano Rigby de distancia) no touchies! ??: Mordecai RIGBY!!! Mardoqueo: Benson! Rigby: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí * je je ...* Bonson: Vine buscando dos Ahora vuelve al parque o tu encendido!! Mardoqueo: Aw, se atornilla ... Parte 8: Un plan de proporciones épicas? Mardoqueo: Ugh Alguno de ustedes puede ayudarnos? Bob Esponja: El por su propia cuenta! Rigby: Está bien Cuz 'Tengo un plan ... Mardoqueo: Para obtener Benson de disparar nosotros? Rigby: (Silencio) Colega, me acaba de conseguir algo (Susurros de Mordecai) Mardoqueo: ¿Y cómo nos ayuda esto a cabo el plan? Rigby: Just do it! Mardoqueo: Bien ... pero que está haciendo el resto (Hojas)! Rigby: (Silencio) Así que ... ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer mientras esperamos * Oh, esto es akward ...* (Momentos después, Mardoqueo volvió con todas las fuentes) Rigby: Gracias, buen hombre ... Mardoqueo: Tío, sólo date prisa No queremos que Benson se enoje otra vez!. Bob Esponja: ¿Quién es Ese Benson máquina de chicle? Mardoqueo: Yeah.Our jefe. Bob Esponja: Lo siento. Rigby: ¡Hecho! Mardoqueo: Ya ¿Qué es todo esto!? Rigby: Son tontos de nosotros Vamos a ponerlos en su lugar hasta que las hemos terminado! Mardoqueo: Ok ... pero un mejor trabajo! Meap: Meap! Rigby: Cállate. Meap: Meap! Rigby: * gasp * Cuida tu boca! (Mardoqueo: No es como si estuviera algo mejor) Para que usted tiene que ir al parque y el lugar que nuestros maniquíes (Señala a la maniquí Rigby y Mardoqueo) Mardoqueo: Amigo no soy un muñeco! Rigby: (mirando la cara muy tonto que parezca que eres culpable de algo) Opps Parece que se les confunde hahahahaha !!!!!!!! Mardoqueo: No es gracioso, amigo! Rigby: Sí, sí, sí, sólo shuht el pico. Mardoqueo: Cierra el pico USTED ES! Rigby: ni siquiera tienen un pico (sigue luchando!) Soinc: Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo ... Meap: Meap (se va tomando la Mordecai y Dummies Rigby)! Parte 9: Plan Regular (Final Regular Sección Show) (Meap va al parque y el lugar de los maniquíes en su lugar) Benson: Mardoqueo, Rigby, me alegro de que usted podría hacer it.Now, sólo para volver y después de una de mis órdenes, los malos le permiten tener un descanso de 15 minutos. Meap: Meap (Traducción: que fue mejor de lo que pensaba) (Meap los lleva dentro y los coloca en el sofá) (IM MEENWHILE ...) Mardoqueo: Me pregunto qué cosa extraña que está haciendo con los trabajos de ... Rigby: UGH!! Mardoqueo: ¿Qué? Rigby: ¿Por qué conseguir más líneas?? Mardoqueo: (Zoom Dramático In) Porque soy impresionante. Rigby: Woah, que utiliza el zoom in dramática Mardoqueo: forma de romper el muro de cuarta, Rigby! Phineas: la atención de todos Tenemos el recreo de 15 minutos y luego nos estamos Meap del parque y tomar a su planeta!! Rigby: Pero ¿qué pasa con nuestra reputación? Phineas: Vamos a enviar duplucates robot (Mordedroid y Rigbot) de que el parque, haciendo todo lo que Benson quiere do.AND, que hacen las mismas cosas que haces cuando te holgura que off.But costumbre a menos que. Mardoqueo y Rigby: Ah, bien ... (se miran akwardly) (15 minutos más tarde, y en el parque ...) Benson: Muy bien, chicos, de vuelta a work.You necesidad de recoger las hojas .* Eso werird, que todavía no se hablaba de mí en absoluto desde que regresó ... eh, va a desaparecer .* (Mientras tanto, en Danville ...) Phineas: Bueno, chicos, pick Meap y traerlo de vuelta t here.Don "olvidar los duplicados robot! Mardoqueo: Ok, ¿Cuál es-se-llame! Phineas: DE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ES PHINEAS FREAKIN '!!!!! Rigby: el hombre Vaya, que está empezando a sonar como Benson! (Mardoqueo y Rigby y luego diríjase al parque inmediatamente, y luego llegar al parque y decirle a los robots para hacer las hojas) Benson:? Eh ... Buen trabajo, chicos (se va) Hombre, yo no he sentido evr agradable desde el episodio de "Benson se ha ido" Espera ... ¿qué es ese ruido chirriante ¿Y por qué Mardoqueo y Rigby, oh mi ... ROBOTS! yo sabía que estaban tramando algo! Tengo que encontrar ellos! (En Danville ...) Phineas: Bueno ... estaban listos para despegar ... Benson: No vamos a ninguna parte!! Mardoqueo: ¡Holy crap Benson Ir Phineas, vaya! Rigby: Sí, Thadius- Phineas: Phineas! Rigby: Sí, claro, Phineas, GO! Bob Esponja: ¿Por qué no cualquiera de los conflictos en contra de nosotros? Sonic: ¡Sí!? Mario: Sí, ¿por qué no? Phineas: ¿No estaba llegando a esa parte de la historia pero vamos a ir, aunque tengo la sensación de que no se hicieron ... Rigby: Sólo tienes que ir ... Phineas Benson está ganando en nosotros! Phineas: Uno, Rigby thatnk en recordar mi nombre y dos, Im que va! (La nave espacial se queda sin combustible) Mardoqueo: Oh, mierda. Sonic: ESPERE Tengo una idea!! Rigby: ¿Va a ayudarnos con Benson? Sonic: Eh ... no. Phineas: Sí, no es como un lazer es el ir justo a la derecha emergente del cielo y hacerlo desaparecer! (Lazer sale del cielo, disparando Benson y hacerlo desaparecer) (En Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated) Doofenshmirtz: Mira, Perry el Ornitorrinco Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes con el Dissapear-denominador? Perry: * Ruido * Chateador (En la casa de Phineas) Mardoqueo: Santo ... Phineas: De todos modos, Sonic ¿cuál es tu plan? Soinc: Conozco a una fuente de energía llamada choas esmeraldas, y que puede alimentar hasta, digamos, de 30 de estos! Phineas: Entonces deja para conseguir encontrar! Sonic: Sí, pero están en Mobius ... lo siento. Phineas: Menos mal que esto tiene GPS ... Coffee Break 1: La Epopeya de Transporte Meap (Nota:. "Coffee Break" partes de esto es sólo una transición entre un sections.This es entre regular y secciones Mostrar Sonic) Phineas: bueno que la tiene GPS ... Sonic: Sí, pero no está roto? Phineas: Ah, sí ... (Ferb Phineas huele, mientras que Phineas sigue siendo mal visto por él) Meap: Meap! Mario: Un momento, usted tiene el transporte? Meap: Meap! Phineas: Oh, vamos a darle tiempo para llamar a ... Mardoqueo: Esperemos que no es tonto! Meap: (Respiraciones) MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA ... Mardoqueo: habló demasiado pronto ... (Varias horas más tarde) Meap: EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAPPP !!!!! Rigby: Bueno, al menos se detuvo! (Nave impresionante con GPS se muestra) Phineas: Tengo que decir, eso es impresionante. Meap: Meap. Phineas: Sí, pero lo habría tomado como EE.UU., 1 hora insted de su endeble 4 días. (Phineas está mal visto por Meap y Ferb) Phineas: Vamos! Ferb y Meap: * ve con buenos ojos Phineas * (La nave espacial despega!) (1 décima de segundo más tarde ...) Sonic: Si aquí! Bob Esponja: Eso fue rápido. Phineas: Bueno, todo el mundo, le permite salir. Sonic: no lo puedo creer ... en casa! Phineas: No. .. simplemente, no ... Parte 10: Esmeraldas del Caos (inicio de Sonic Sección) Sonic: Hola colas! Colas: de Sonic ¿Dónde estabas? Sonic: Uh ... todo lo que puedo decir es que estaba con este extraño azar (MEAP), una esponja (Bob Esponja), y Mario, se reunió con estos niños extraños, uno con una traingle de una cabeza (Phineas) y otro en forma extraña (Ferb), se encontró con algunos racoon (Rigby) y Blue Jay (Mordecai), y ahora estoy tratando de cobrar los 7 emerals caos como fuente de energía para conseguir el regreso a casa ajena al azar. Colas: *: * C WuT? Sonic: Larga historia corta, me encontré con gente extraña y estoy tratando de conseguir las esmeraldas del caos. Colas: Bueno, si se emerals el caos que estamos pidiendo, yo todavía tengo un par de Sonic 3. Phineas: (se acerca a Sonic) ¿Cuántas Esmeraldas del Caos dijiste que había? Sonic: 7, ¿por qué? Colas: Bueno todo lo que encontré fue tan sólo 2 emeralds.Here (manos de Sonic las esmeraldas. Sonic: Gracias ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a encontrar las esmeraldas otros? Colas: ¿Qué quiere decir, EE.UU.? Sonic: (Muestra las colas de todos los demás) Esto es Phineas, Ferb, Bob Esponja, ya sabe Mario, Mardoqueo, Rigby y Meap. Meap: Meap! Colas: Uhh ... hola? Sonic: Está bien, no es necesario que se acostumbre a worry.Just them.Now todo lo que necesitamos es algo para celebrar todas las esmeraldas fuera adentro Phineas: Bueno, yo y Ferb aquí son los inventores Ferb * dosn't hablar mucho por el * camino, por lo que se podría construir algo. Colas: yo invento cosas, también Basta con mirar alrededor en mi taller, tratar de construir algo que mantiene a Esmeraldas del Caos!. (1 minuto más tarde ...) Phineas: Bueno, se hace! Colas: Wow, eso fue rápido. Sonic: Una vez más, se acostumbre a ella. Phineas: ¿Y se puede utilizar Meap-Mobile Meap de (Meap: Meap) ¡Oh, lo siento, Meapship, para el transporte Sólo tienes que configurar la velocidad a la normalidad, de acuerdo, Meap? Meap: Meap! Parte 11: Meapship lejos! Phineas: Todo el mundo en? Meap: Meap (Un rollo inútil llamar más tarde ...) Phineas: Meap, vaya! Meap: MEAP !!!!!! (De explosiones) Phineas: Si aquí! Colas: Wow, eso fue fa- Sonic: SOLO se acostumbre a ella, COLAS! Mario: Espera, ¿no había algo que tenía que rastrea estas abajo? Sonic: ¡Oh, sí hubo (Super Mario Bros. Z Referencia: 3)! Mario: Se han encontrado ahora que es una de esas cosas esmeralda? Phineas: Déjame ver que son las esmeraldas lo único marcado en aquí? Mario: sí. Phineas: Bueno, no hay nadie aquí! (Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Eggman) Eggman: Sólo tengo que conectar este en, y ahora finalmente se puede vincular a cualquier cosa technoligocal en el mundo Vamos a ver lo que me pasa!. (Pasa a la esmeralda de Mario tracker) Eggman: Lo que todavía no se ... me visto a Mario desde entonces ... (Super Mario Bros Z. referencia) (SMBZ es una bruja Flash seiries tiene algo que ver con Mario y Sonic reunión y tratando de encontrar todas?. 7 esmeraldas del caos.) Mario: Bueno, tenemos que ir más allá Espera, Phineas, te has equivocado hay dos avistamientos esmeralda aquí! Phineas: Sé que es sólo es recoger las dos esmeraldas ya tenemos! Eggman: Así que ellos están tratando de conseguir algunas esmeraldas del caos, ¿eh bien todo lo que necesito es de 3 más para completar mi colección de SO 2 están con Mario y Sonic, y el último es el que sabe dónde!. Parte 12: La Esmeralda Perdida Phineas: Parece que estamos en el lugar correcto! Sonic: Pero yo no puedo verlo. Colas: Y no hay nada por encima de nosotros podría quedar atrapado in Phineas: ¿Así que sólo se va ... Mario: Underground? Phineas: A-y, DUH Y si mi investigación es correcta (la investigación de Phineas es en realidad de juego "Sonic The Hedgehog") Sonic puede usar su spindash a excavar bajo tierra! Sonic: Ok ... pero me deja mucho espacio si no queremos ser roadkill! (Todo el mundo hace copias de seguridad, Sonic utiliza su spindahs, salta y aterriza en un punto débil en el suelo, por lo tanto reavealing un holde líder de metro) Phineas: Ok, todo el mundo, aquí abajo (Todo el mundo salta) Ok, para encontrar estos, tenemos que dividir, sino de dos en dos!. Mardoqueo: Entonces, ¿quién va con quién? Phineas: Bueno, Mardoqueo y Rigby van de la mano, Sonic y Tails, Me and Ferb, y Bob Esponja y Mario.SPLIT UP Todo el mundo se divide !!!!!() Bob Esponja: Hola, he encontrado una cosa glowy verde! Phineas y Sonic: ¿Qué es??! Bob Esponja: No know.It 's enterrado bajo un montón de piedras. Phineas: Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que está ahí? Bob Esponja: Tienes que ser un idiota demasiado ver el brillo! Mario: Déjame llegar out.HAMMER !!!!!( música Hammer "Donkey Kong", obras de teatro, Mario rompe todas las piedras en el camino) Sonic: (Velocidades de allí) ¿Qué has encontrado una Esmeralda del Caos (lo pone en el estuche) 4 más para ir?! Parte 13: El Encuentro de huevo Eggman:! Tengo que encontrar a Mario y Sonic Salta en un viaje hacia fuera y paseos Sonic: Espero que lleguemos los últimos cuatro, y rápido! Phineas: ¿Por qué rápido? Sonic: (O_O) No lo sé ... Phineas: Ver Si no tiene prisa? (3 km ..) Eggman: No son ésas las tengo que conseguir! (3 km de distancia otra vez ...) Sonic: ¡Hey theres Eggman Ah, sí! Phineas: ¡Espera que estoy recibiendo una señal de 4 a 3 km esmeraldas Espera, que son cada vez más cerca !!!!! Colas: Traslado de Esmeraldas (Sonic se encoge de hombros) Eggman: de Sonic por fin he cogido una vez más que esperar ... por qué están aquí? Colas: Tenemos que llegar más 4 esmeraldas! Eggman: ¿Quiere decir (levanta las esmeraldas), estos? (Sonic los agarra tan rápido como le sea posible) Eggman: Bu ... bueno, estoy muerto. (Everyones ganancias de poder de las esmeraldas, como Sonic se convierte en Super Sonic) Eggman: Oh, eso es simplemente genial! (Creo que sabes lo que pasa de ahí: |) Parte 14: Más y Hecho (Por) (Final de Sonic Sección) Mario: Eso fue una paliza grande que ponemos en ese tipo! Bob Esponja: Tengo que admitir, que era increíble. Mardoqueo: Tengo que admitir que, siendo de oro es fresco Rigby: Acabo podía sentir el empoderamiento! Phineas: Sí, sí, sí, todos pensamos que era bastante guay. Sonic: Bueno, bueno, me tengo que ir. Phineas: ¿Tan pronto? Sonic: Sí. La Sección de Sonic ya está hecho (Ferb: la manera de romper la cuarta pared!), Así que no tienes necesidad de mí. Mario: Vuelve a la final se presenta realted sección? Sonic: Um ... si usted me lo recuerdes. Todos los caracteres exceot Sonic:. Bye! Sonic y Tails: Bye! Sonic: Es gente muy amable. Coffee Break 2: La Tierra de Ooo Phineas: Ok, vamos a obtener inside.THE VELOCIDADES ROTO !!!!! Meap: Meap! Phineas: Se configura BAJA C'mon!??! Meap: Meeeaaaappp! Phineas: Se puede decir que lo siento todo lo que quieras, Pero eso no fijar la velocidad del Flippin '! Meap: (suspiro) Meap! Phineas: ¿Qué es? Meap: Meap! Phineas: Transportador dimensión donde Oh, no?? (Phineas presiona el botón, la máquina se vuelve loca luego entra en otra dimensión) Phineas: Deja Vu! Bob Esponja: Espera, yo vi en televisión, es la tierra de Ooo de Tiempo de Aventura! Mario: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Bob Esponja: Una vez en el año 2008 he trabajado con la gente de aquí Bueno, no trabajamos con ellos, pero me reuní con ellos! Mario: Wow. (Mientras tanto) Finn: Hey, Jake! Jake: ¿Sí? Finn: ¿Listo para otro día? Jake: ¡Sí!-Espere que veo algo en la distancia (Finn y Jake se reúnen alrededor de la ventana) Finn: ¿Dónde está? Jake: Más ... ahí! Finn: No? Jake: Sí, esa extraña mezcla de color! Finn: Señora Rainicorn acurrucado (Jake se encoge de hombros) Vamos a echar un vistazo! '''TIEMPO DE AVENTURA! (Pronto, cuando Finn y Jake llegaron allí) Mario: Sí, pero sigo pensando que el lugar es de Akwa-¿quién es ese? Bob Esponja: ¡Oh, que Finn y Jake! Mardoqueo: Oh, esa gente! Finn: ¿Quiénes son ustedes quiero decir, ya sé que Bob Esponja y los dos animales allí, pero ... que son ustedes tres? Phineas: Estoy Phineas y Ferb esto es, que dosn't hablar much.And que allí se Meap Nuestro pequeño amigo que se trata de llegar a su planeta de origen! Finn: ¿cómo es que se va el tiempo? Phineas: Meh.And nosotros no podemos usar el spaceship.Only la works.And transportador dimensión que es como hemos llegado hasta aquí. Finn: Bueno, tal vez se pulse de nuevo? Phineas: Sure.Everyone entrar! Finn: ¿Podemos esperar a lo largo de etiqueta? Phineas:. Hmmm (Bob Esponja:. Phineas, deja que el) Bueno, puede venir. Jake: ¡Muy bien! TIEMPO DE AVENTURA! (La nave entra en la dimensión de Mario) Mario: HOME !!!!! Bob Esponja: sí, sí, yeah.You do't tiene que ser una reina del drama sobre it.Wait, no estamos en Midar? (Barco tierras abajo, estrellándose) Phineas: Hombre, eso es un mess.I no creo que ni siquiera podemos arreglar eso. Mario: ¡Espera Conozco a un mecánico que se puede solucionar este Él está en un castillo. Finn: Llegamos allí, ¿cómo? Mario: Es un largo camino, pero valdrá la pena. Locutor: Esto es todo por ahora amigos Ver nosotros la próxima vez en la multitud *:! La historia épica de MEAP * Parte 15: Mario Consejos para el Reino Champiñón (inicio Mario Sección) Mario: Letsa Go! Finn: Bueno, yo y Jake tiene otros medios de transprotations, que se acaba de ir. Jake: Sí, bueno nos vemos en el castillo. Mario: Uh ... que no es (Finn y Jake despegar) ... una buena opción ... oh no ... O WELL.Let 's se amove en! Phineas: Bueno, Meap puede viajar con nosotros. Meap: Meap! Mario:-Vamos a ir a un (Hit bloque y de la seta que sale?) Bob Esponja: Es una seta en serio? Mario: Bueno, me excuuuuse Por otra parte, que todavía no se ve la parte buena todavía! Bob Esponja: ¿Qué parte buena (toque de hongos Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja crece) Mierda Estoy ENORME?! Mario:! Sí, bueno he visto bigger.Just, cada vez que vea una amarilla, no te tienen back.It 'voy a hacer que HUMOUNGOUS Pero ten cuidado con el morado, te vas a morir. Phineas: ¿Por qué? Ferb: Porque su poison.I jugar mucho, claro está. Mario: Ahora ese niño británico con el mono muy largo y el extraño de pelo grren tiene la idea correcta! Phineas:? Su nombre es Ferb, recuerda Además, su cabello es marrón, pero el bigote es negro ¿Se puede explicar eso? Mario: Es una buena pregunta ... Phineas:? Permite sólo tiene que ir ... (llega a la tubería) WOAH ¿Cómo vamos a superar ésta que tiene un agujero en ella! Mario: Bueno, alguien que es un poco irritable child.Its una tubería urdimbre ... bajar. Phineas: Bueno, a veces lo contrario good.Here va (salta) augh!! Mario: ¿Qué, es que un tubo de malo? Phineas: No, yo soy fine.No, mejor que bien ... Yo soy rico! Bob Esponja:?? Rico ¿Cómo Phineas: Theres un crapload de monedas de oro por aquí! Mario: Si se obtiene el 100 le da otra vida! Phineas:! Bob Esponja me tengo más monedas que la vida extra! Bob Esponja: ¿Por qué no usted? Mario: Sí, Bob Esponja Si ellos se lo va a contar como sus monedas! Bob Esponja: ¡Bueno, SEEYA (Se va corriendo, pero cae por el hoyo. Mario: Bob Esponja! Meap: Meap! Parte 16: Tiempo de Mario, con Finn y Jake (La pantalla dice el experto 1-3) Finn: De acuerdo a esa pantalla, se dice que fueron en el mundo 3.1. Jake: Bueno, de acuerdo con mi cerebro estaban en el nivel 3. Finn: Woah ¿Cuáles son todas las plataformas flotantes thses haciendo aquí? Jake: Bueno, ¿quién puede llegar más allá de ellos? Finn: ¡Usted puede! Jake: Sí Puedo ahora hopon mi espalda, va a ser un viaje lleno de baches. Finn: Bueno, si no que viaja lleno de baches lo suficiente, se encontraban con ... f-mentira las tortugas? Jake: Bueno, que usa tu espada! Finn: No funciona! Jake: ¡Espera ¿Qué viste Mario ver con esa cosa de setas? Finn: Saltar sobre él? Jake: ¡EXACTAMENTE Ahora salta la mierda de las tortugas! Finn: Bueno ... AVENTURA DE TIEMPO !!!!! (Comienza la mierda de turles, bigote que sale de uno) Finn: Un bigote? Jake: Sólo tienes que salir de aquí, podría ser el turles. Finn: O Marios ... Jake: No, Mario aún debe tener su. Finn: Bueno ... yo sólo quiero usarlo por un segundo! Jake: ¡Claro! Finn: (se pone bigote) Meap (Fuerzas de bigote) aahhh !!!!! Jake: Eso fue creepy.Why dijiste Meap? Finn: (Preocupado como basura) II-era el BIGOTE! Jake: Vamos a encontrar out.Try para dar ese tipo Meap ella. Finn: Espere ... ... Meap Meap ... es MEAPS!! Jake: Bueno, entonces así sólo tiene que esperar para Meap! Finn: No, él probablemente encontrará it.Lets ir! Jake: Okay.What tiempo es? AVENTURA DE TIEMPO !!!!! Parte 17: Deathwish Mario Bros. Bob Esponja: Yo soy rico sólo necesito un par más!. Mario: Bob Esponja, que sólo tienen 27. Bob Esponja: Yo sé thhat, pero con un par más, voy a pasar a 30! Mario: (sarcástico) ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti ... de todos modos, tenemos que conseguir (cae en el agujero) GOOOOIIIINGG !!!!!!! (Todo el mundo escucha un sonido símbolo del agujero Mario cayó en) Bob Esponja: Rápido, ¿alguien tiene alguna 1-ups? Rigby: Bueno, no sé lo que quieres decir, pero estoy dejando (golpea un bloque invisible) OW Oye, ¿este hongo verde ...? Mario: (débilmente, desde el agujero) A !!!!( 1-up Hace ruido de morir) Bob Esponja: Rigby, o lo que sea, me lo da ahora!! Phineas: Sin embargo, recuerde que necesito que la vida extra? Bob Esponja: Sí, bueno, que era la vida de Mario pasado, así que él lo necesita mucho más de lo que haces! Phineas: Es probable que ya se cayó de la pantalla already.So es inútil! Bob Esponja: Bueno, yo estoy tomando riesgos (lo tira en el pozo, un débil 1-el ruido proviene de los agujeros)! (Saludos a todos, Mario vuelve a subir) Phineas: Wha-hu-cómo lo conseguiste? Mario: Nadie dijo que no gustaban los cadáveres en el Reino Champiñón! Phineas: El que en el qué, ahora? Mario:! Estuvo en el Reino Mishrrom, y THERES HEY LA BANDERA Todo el mundo, permite-a ir frikkin! (Todo el mundo se precipita a la bandera) Mario: Ahora se encontraban en el nivel 2 de 4 (Todo el mundo suspira) a tierra!! (Todo el mundo gime) Parte 18: World 1.2 (En el metro ...) Bob Esponja: Bueno, esto es insalubre ... Ferb: Bueno, duh Es el metro! ??: Mario! Mario: ¿Eh ¿Quién podría ser?? ??: Mario (último viene en veiw) me recuerda? Mario: Luigi Wha ... !?!?!? Luigi:?? Sí ... eh, puede eliminar la censura que ahora, la gente quiere saber quién soy yo nunca hay nada attantion ... Cuarta pared: * Romper * Oh, no, esta versión! Luigi: Finalmente pared Lo sentimos, Cuarto! Cuarta pared: You suck ... Luigi: De todos modos, sí, soy yo quedé atrapado aquí después de que fui ...! Mario: Me alegro de verte tanto, What'cha haciendo? (Mientras tanto, en Danville ...) Isabel: ... bien ... (En las alcantarillas Reino Champiñón ...) Luigi: No mucho después de salir de i estado aquí y nunca salió desde entonces. Mario: Bueno ... voy a salir ahora ... Luigi: Bueno Bye! Meap: Me-(Inturrupted de Bob Esponja) Bob Esponja: Shh.This es un momento fraterno (Mario y Luigi abrazo) Bob Esponja: Uhh ... tal vez eso es muy fraternal ... (Mario y Luigi salir ... se va a centrarse en Luigi para el resto de esta parte, a menos que le indiquen lo contrario) Luigi: Eso fue nice.Now para saltar al azar (sigue saltando hasta que llega a la esquina) AHHH ¡Oh, No importa ... (pasa a través de la pared) espera ... estoy pasando por una pared (Sale!? de la pared de enfrente de la tubería) ¿Es esta una forma de salir? (Va en la tubería, en realidad accesible) ¡Sí! ¡Sí! YYEESS! Nos vemos luego, SUKAZ! Parte 19: Bigote de Meap Luigi: (Entra en el mundo menos: un nivel de agua que no cesa) Oh, vamos !!!!! Mientras tanto, en un castillo ... Finn: hizo todo lo que necesitamos hacer es matar a esa cosa Bowser y estaban en casa GRATIS !!!!!! Jake: Bien pensado, Finn! Finn: En realidad, me dijo lo que tenía que hacer. Jake: Oh.Anyways, vamos manos a la obra! Un jefe BOWSER exitoso LUCHA MÁS ... Finn: Lo hicimos Ahora vamos a guardar ese sapo! Jake: que voy a decir esto ahora, pero yo no soy un sapo excpecting real. EN EL INCOVERING (Estoy muy comprimir través de esto, me arn't ?)... Finn: (Se quita la bolsa, persona poco sale) ¿Hola? Toad: ¿Quién eres !?!?!? NO SABES !!!!!!! Finn: apaciguador Amigo abajo, se le- Sapo: NO necesita calmarse PARA MI VIDA !!!!!( Toma una barra de hierro al azar a cabo y huele a Finn y Jake alza la cabeza) ¡Oh, Mario, por favor, ven! EN EL MUNDO 1.3 ... Mario: ¡Por fin llegó a la mitad del camino Ahora vamos a seguir adelante Tenemos más tiempo! Mardoqueo: Por lo menos se esta cerca de finalmente volver a casa. Rigby: No estoy tan seguro de eso. Mardoqueo: ¿Qué por qué? Rigby: He comprobado en esta historia de la web de Meap, y descubrió que va a ser un Bob Esponja, Phineas y Ferb, Tiempo de Aventura, y la parte final antes de irse a casa. Mardoqueo:! OH MY DIOS esta casa de locos termina nunca! Rigby: Después de un buen 4 partes, sí! Bob Esponja: Rigby ¡Qué vergüenza! Rigby: Qué ... ¿por qué? Bob Esponja: Debido a que su rompiendo la cuarta pared! Rigby: No, yo no lo soy! Bob Esponja: Sí. Mire usted! Cuarta pared: * Romper * * * Por favor, crack, ¡deténgase!! Rigby: Muy bien, muy bien tu solo suerte no tengo nada más para usar! Meap: Meap! Mario: (suspiro) de su bigote! Meap: Meap (Pone en mustahce) Sí. Por fin he encontrado! Mario: Sí, tener esa cosa hasta que lo necesite. Meap: Por favor, sólo hasta el castillo? Mario: Fine.Well, sabemos lo que puedo decir ahora, ¿qué tienes en mente? Meap: Bueno, creo que quieren algo de Tropical Smoothie Cafe. Mario: Yo también suerte para nosotros no hay uno al final del nivel! Meap: ¿En serio? Mario: Sí, consigue todas las monedas que usted puede conseguir NOT (Sponagebbo Phineas y haga un comienzo) USTEDES!! Phineas y Bob Esponja: Aww ... Mario: Vamos a terminar este nivel. UN NIVEL MÁS TARDE ... Mario: Eso estaba bien batido. Meap: Yeah.It realmente en el clavo. Bob Esponja: Lo bueno es que podía permitirse uno para todos nosotros. Mario: Es que los costos de una moneda de oro ... Bob Esponja: Oh ... (Phineas y Bob Esponja agarrar una moneda, volver a entrar, a continuación, de nuevo con otro batido) Mario: Vamos chicos Si esta cerca de terminar la parte! Cuarta pared: * * Ajustar Dudes Esto no es divertido! Mario: Así que tenemos que terminar! Cuarta pared:? ¿Nadie atención un sobre mí que estoy aquí sentado, medio muerto, y usted se preocupa por gwtting algunos done.Remember parte estúpida de tener un buen cuatro más a la izquierda * crack * Owowow ... Rigby: Sí, nos preocupamos por you.If se rompe, entonces, todos mueren. Todos: (¡oh!!) Rigby: Soy simplemente se está aprovechando de su chain.We "nunca voy a decir nada que pueda romper la cuarta pared nunca más. (Camión se detiene por azar, un camión dice "JAY'S Reparación de ventanas") Jay: Reparación de la ventana? Mario: Sí, tenemos que arreglar eso (señala a la cuarta pared) Jay: ¡Está bien! Un minuto más tarde ... Jay: ¡Hecho! Mario: Eso fue rápido! Jay: tenemos que darnos prisa up.We sólo nos queda mucho más tiempo! Mario: Bueno Todo el mundo recibe el interior del castillo AHORA!! (Todo el mundo se precipita en el castillo) Parte 20: Manía Castillo (Mario Sección Finale) Mario: Bienvenido ... al castillo!! Bob Esponja: Dark. Mario: Pero no golpear el fuego HAHAHA!! Ferb: ¿En serio? Mario: Sí, sí lo soy. (Saltos más tarde) Mardoqueo: Cuidado (Empuja Rigby)! Rigby: Hey Mira quién está empujando! Mardoqueo: Bueno, me acaba de salvar su vida! Mario: ¡Chicos Chicos El pájaro empujó a la ardilla de la manera de salvar su vida. Rigby: Soy un mapache! Mario: Racon, ardilla, diffrence mismo. Phineas: Oye, Mario? Mario: ¿Sí? Phineas: ¿Qué es eso Turle-dragón? Mario: Bowser!! Bowser: Parece que nos encontramos de nuevo! Mario: Espera, ¿por qué parece que se quemó? Bowser: Este niño con algún sombrero y su perro de color naranja se acercó y me empujó a la derecha adentro Mario: Finn y Jake! Bowser: Sí, sí, vamos a terminar con esto consigue. UNA MUERTE MÁS TARDE de Bowser Bowser: LA MALDICIÓN QUE MARIOOOOoooo !!!!* murmullo * * * blub (se ahoga en la lava) Mario: (Ve sapo descubierto con Finn y Jake eliminado) Uh, Toad ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto? Toad: Mario (Mario abrazos) No te he echado de esas personas estaban raro!! Mario: Uh, Toad, yo conozco a esa gente. Sapo: Oh.Here unas 1-ups. (Finn y Jake cobran vida) Finn: ¿Qué he perdido? Mario: Finn! Finn: Huh (Ver Toad) AHHH !!!!! Mario: ¡Está bien, Él es genial Así, el Sapo, se puede arreglar algo para mí? Toad: Por supuesto. UNA FIJACIÓN recogida y después ... Mario: Gracias Sapo! Sapo: Bienvenido Ahora, ¡cuidado!! Mario: ¡Adiós!! (Entra en barco y se va con todo el mundo) Café 3 Break: Submarino Piña (Transporter zapping a un lugar bajo el agua) Mario: ¿Dónde estamos? Phineas: No sé Ferb? Meap: Meap (Fondo de Bikini!) Phineas: Lo sentimos, Meap.I normalmente escucha, pero no puedo entender un word.Did usted dice "Fondo de Bikini"? Meap: MEAP (¡sí!) * Phineas ve con buenos ojos (No olvidemos Ferb es, también!) * Phineas: Fondo de Bikini ¿Qué quieres decir? Bob Esponja: ¿Ha dicho "Fondo de Bikini"? Phineas y Meap: SI / MEAP! Bob Esponja: CASA !!!!! Mario y Mardoqueo: Deja Vu! Bob Esponja: me voy a la Crustáceo Crujiente ahora! Todo el mundo, pero SB: Ok. Phineas:? Otro dejar una Vamos a seguir adelante. Parte 21: Salsa Secreta (inicio Bob Esponja Sección) Bob Esponja: (En Crustáceo Crujiente haciendo una empanada de Krabby, agarra la salsa secreta de la misma) (Salsa secreta se sale de la mano de SB, y fuera de Krusty Krab) Bob Esponja: ¡Vaya! (Se precipita en el plancton y la salsa de toma) Plancton: Sí. Lo tengo (va al cubo del chum)! Bob Esponja: Bueno, ahora es un tiempo para detenerlo (pandillas puntos) Hola chicos (Todos miran a SB) Ven aquí, necesito su ayuda (Todo el mundo viene a SB)!! Phineas: ¿Qué se necesita? Necesito que ustedes dejar de plancton! Finn: ¿Quién? Jake: ¿Por qué no puedo obtener líneas mucho más? Finn: Jake! Jake: Simplemente decir! Finn: Bueno, usted no tiene líneas mucho más porque el creador de este artículo no se puede realizar un seguimiento de los 8 personajes y lo que dicen! Jake: Eh, tío? Finn: ¿Qué? Jake: Mire (señala a la cuarta pared) Cuarta pared: * crack * * * * Destruir Lágrima * Chicos, necesito más ayuda! Mario: Justo después de que a arreglar! Cuarta pared: Bueno, no inmediatamente después! Mario: Así es. Bob Esponja: Chicos, SHH! (En el interior del cubo del chum) Plancton: Karen, ¿cuáles son los incredients que el ingrediente secreto? Karen: Bueno, para empezar, no es un combustible desconocido llamado "Noxion". Meap: Meap (Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos para el barco!)! Ferb: Con todas las cosas malas, siempre hay algo bueno! (Banner Muestra diciendo "FERB palabras de sabiduría ... o algo ... yo no lo sé, esto es Internet!") Muro de cuarto: * * Crak Bob Esponja: (se bloquea a través de Chum Bucket (CB) de la ventana) Plancton nos da la salsa secreta! Plancton: ¡Nunca! Bob Esponja: Plancton, sólo tenemos la Noxion. Plancton: Ok.Karen, squeese la Noxion fuera de él! Karen: Bueno, Noxion es el combustible que le da el sabor impresionante! Plancton: palanca Oh.Then de mis muertos frío, ... talones (Huye). Sponegbob: Aftah ÉL !!!!! (Todo el mundo persigue el plancton en una fábrica de CB) Plancton: Finders Keepers (Tira la salsa en las profundidades de la fábrica) Ah, y también, controlo toda la maquinaria de Dale ahora, esponja Dork! SpongeDork: ¿Quién yo? Plancton: No, el otro ... Bob Esponja: Ok ... de todos modos, usted nunca va a ganar! Plancton: Eso se puede arreglar (va al panel de control Super seguro y establece los mecanismos para el "Doom" opción) ¡Buena suerte! Bob Esponja: Si no tiene miedo de la derecha!? Todo el mundo, pero SB: ¡Correcto! Todo el mundo en general: PARA MEAP !!!!! Meap: Meap (Yay, que soy especial!)! Parte 22: Bob Esponja contra La Fábrica Bob Esponja: Bueno, parece que se va a tener que ir todos los del último jefe de fábrica en etapa aquí. Spongedork: ¿Quién, yo? Bob Esponja: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Spongedork: ... question.It bien traerme de vuelta a la hora de Bob Esponja: A nadie le importa (Empuja SD en el hoyo de lava). Finn: Eso fue al azar ... Mario: ¿Así que eres! Phineas: ¿Así que eres! Jake: Dice el chico con un traingle donde la cabeza debe ser! Ferb: dice que el perro que se puede estirar! Todo el mundo, pero SB: Bicker pelean pelean pelean ... (Las disputas lleva a cabo) CON EL TIEMPO ... Sponegbob: CHICOS CHICOS PARADA Esto no nos lleva a NO DONDE!! Jake: Tiene un punto de ... Bob Esponja: Primer desafío, esas cosas que van arriba y abajo que te aplasta! Más tarde ... SB: Ahora, la cinta transportadora! Más adelante otra vez ... SB: Ahora, el platform.Where romper es lo que estas ideas, el juego de la película Bob Esponja para la PS2? Cuarta pared: Snap * * Detener sólo tenía un brillo! Bob Esponja: No cares.Now uno de pasar a su jefe! NOTA DEL AUTOR: Lo siento, este se hizo short.I este a las 2:15 AM y yo estaba un poco en una carrera para conseguir este done.I a tratar de llegar a la parte próxima a la totalidad de jefe de batalla épica contra plankton.It también va a ser el final de la sección de Bob Esponja. Parte 23: "Batalla de Big Boss de Bob (Bob Esponja Sección Final) Plancton: Bueno, bueno, Spongedupe! Spongedupe: Usted hablando a mí? Plancton: NO estoy hablando con el imbécil amarillo! Pikatchu: Pika? Plancton:! NO estoy hablando de Bob Esponja! Bob Esponja: Oh.Then, prepárate a morir, el plancton toda persona, listo! Mardoqueo: ¡Sí! Rigby: yeah, baby! Phineas: Listo! Ferb: (Bueno) Meap: MEAP (¡sí!) Finn: ¡Sí! Jake: Im bueno! Bob Esponja: Estoy listo! ???:... Y así soy yo! Bob Esponja:-suspiro-Es ... es ... Phineas: pensé que la izquierda! ??: Sonic es el nombre, la velocidad de mi juego! Ferb: Wha Sonics aquí ahora este es un tiempo para hablar?? Sonic: Me alegro de oír, que, Ferb! Colas: colas también está aquí! Sonic: Sí, sí, sí, cállate. Tails: Sonic! Plancton: ¿Qué Nevermind.Time a morir, Spongetwerp? Spongetwerp: Pero ¿Qué hice? Plancton: Caray, theres siguiente gonan ser alguien llamado Spongedweeb No Ok, entonces?? Spongedweeb: Soy tarde? Plancton: GRR No importa, sin embargo!! Faves3000: SI IMPORTA! Plancton: ¿Quién eres tú? Favoritos: Im su autor! Plancton:??? Favoritos: yo puedo hacer que alguien diga nada! Bob Esponja: MONKEYJUICE ¿Qué? Favoritos: Yo te hizo decir que! Bob Esponja: Hey! Favoritos: He oído que el plancton va a matar a Bob Esponja. Plancton: Bueno, alguien ha estado haciendo su lectura! Favoritos:??? Cricket: (chirrido, chrip ...) Favoritos:: D Ahora nos vamos en un lleno en la batalla!! Phineas: Pero la suya a los otros! Bob Esponja: ¿Cómo sabes eso? Favoritos: Ya he agotado mi tiempo para hablar, así que hice Phineas decirlo. Phineas: * rubor * awww ... Favoritos: Sólo tenemos la ayuda de Gato Nyan. Nyan Cat: Nyan! Rigby: ... bueno, bastante bueno! TIEMPO DE BATALLA! ¿Qué va a hacer BOB ESPONJA? BOB ESPONJA utiliza ataque de burbujas! PLANCTON utiliza romper la mano gigante! Minecraft STEVE apareció! Lo que duraran PHINEAS hacer? Phineas utiliza la captura! STEVE fue capturado! ¿Qué va a hacer FERB? FERB utiliza el silencio! Es super efectivo! ¿Qué va a hacer MEAP? MEAP el uso del arco iris con láser! ¿Qué va a hacer SONIC? SONIC utiliza spindash! ¿Qué va a FINN hacer? FINN utiliza ataque de espada! ¿Qué va a JAKE hacer? JAKE utiliza rotura violenta mano martillo! ¿Qué RIGBY va a hacer? RIGBY utiliza Quietos! ¿Qué va a hacer MARDOQUEO? MARDOQUEO utilizar el teclado Magic! Que era super efectivo! ¿Qué va a hacer MARIO? MARIO utiliza bola de fuego! PLANCTON utiliza láser de ojos! ¿Cuál será STEVE hacer? STEVE utiliza bomba cargado oferta! ¿Qué va a hacer BOB ESPONJA? BOB ESPONJA utiliza Ka-Ra-Tey! ¿Qué va a PHINEAS hacer? Phineas utiliza Ray Gun! ¿Qué va a hacer FERB? FERB utilizado Blast Rocket! ¿Qué va a hacer MEAP? MEAP utilizar armas láser! ¿Qué va a hacer SONIC? SONIC utiliza la velocidad! Fue super eficaz! ¿Qué va a FINN hacer? FINN utiliza patada! ¿Qué va a JAKE hacer? JAKE utiliza tramo! ¿Qué RIGBY va a hacer? RIGBY utiliza Realm Of Darthon! RIGBY ganancias de 10 Impresionante! ¿Qué va a hacer MARDOQUEO? MARDOQUEO citación Benson! Es super efectivo! ¿Qué va a hacer MARIO? MARIO utiliza Batalla de Bowser! PLANCTON utiliza Super Smash! ¿Cuál será STEVE hacer? STEVE utiliza la espada de diamante! Su super eficaz! Favoritos remata con Blast azar! PLANCTON se ha desmayado! "HAS GANADO '('Tiempo'' '''batalla por!) Plancton: Te daré la próxima vez (Mi bella máquina, destruido!) Finn: Eso fue genial! Bob Esponja: Sí ... bueno, ¿quién eres? Steve: Yo? Bob Esponja: Sí, usted ... Steve: Oh, soy Steve, de Minecraft! Phineas: Okay.Does Esto significa que tenemos que tener una sección de Minecraft? Cuarta pared: (Destruir) DUDE!! Favoritos: No, not.I pensarán que esto es lo suficientemente largo. Mario: ¿Entonces por qué no habríamos de tener una página de segundo para mantener el resto Cuarta pared: (Crack) chicos vienen oooonnnn!! Bob Esponja: Chicos, por favor deje de romper la cuarta pared! Favoritos: Entonces tengo que salir ... (Se va) Phineas: Bien, ahora para nuestro acto final de la cuarta pared breaking.Lets marque qué partes hemos hecho ya! Rigby: Ooh Nosotros lo hicimos nosotros! Bob Esponja: Acabamos de hacer el mío. Mario: Estoy bien. Sonic: Y yo también lo soy yo! Phineas: Me siento como una persona que faltaba ... Finn: Uh ... dosn't parezca! Phineas: Bien ahora cue cuarto rompiendo la pared y Coffe Break 4! Cuarta Pared: (Snap!) Bueno, eso fue en el momento justo, pero NO LO MÁS! 4 Coffee Break: Volver A Danville! Bob Esponja: Muy bien, vamos a salir de aquí y conseguir este hogar pequeño polluelo! Ferb: De acuerdo. Meap: Meap! Phineas: Muy bien por lo que permite obtener home.Or por lo menos, con suerte home.We podría terminar en la 2 ª dimensión otra vez! Ferb: Y sabemos lo que pasó la última vez. Mario: ¿Qué pasó? Phineas: larga historia (Recambios Meap-mobile) Bueno a todos a IN (Todo el mundo se pone en) Alright.Fingers cruzados para el hogar! (Meap móvil electrocuta a otra dimensión) Phineas: No creo que ... Bob Esponja: ¿Qué mierda es este lugar? Phineas: ¿Dónde me Danville y Ferb en vivo! Ferb: Niza Sonic: Para alguien que apenas habla, que ya tenía tres líneas en el papel! Cuarta Pared: (Pausa) ¡Vamos que te dije que no lo haga otra vez! Sonic:! Lo sentimos Somone necesita que usted pone adentro .. algo ... que lo hace ... así que usted no romper ..... Cuarta pared: vidrio irrompible! Phineas: Lo sentimos, theres no hay tal cosa en Danville. Cuarta pared: ishsticks F! Meap: Meeaaap ... Phineas: Hes derecho, tenemos que conseguir going.Sonic, dejar de discutir con la cuarta pared! Sonic: No fue mi culpa! Cuarta pared: Pero usted empezó! Sonic: No, tu el que rompió después Phineas: calma silencio !!!!!() Bien, ahora le permite obtener Movin ' Parte 24: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperateeeeeeeed !!!!( Phineas y Ferb sección Inicio) Doof: ¡Sí, Heinz Doofenshmirtz ha creado la regla-Danville-denominador (Perry llega, Perry queda atrapado) Oh, Perry el Ornitorrinco Su aparición fue totalmente sorprendente, y por eso, me refiero COMEPLETELY Prising (Revela El! -denominador que sólo estaba hablando) Perry: Grurururururu Doof: Sí, ahora, básicamente ... No siento odio hacia atrás story.My Danville sólo me llevó a este bien, ¿qué sabes ... Perry: (de alguna manera escapa a la trampa CRAP) Doof: Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿cómo yo-(Se golpeó con la cola) Perry: (se queda atrapada una vez más, se esfuerza por tratar de salir) GrrrrRRRRRrrrrr Doof: Nuevo sistema de detección de Platypus guste? Perry: Grrrrr ... Doof: Meh, el poco tiempo FLASHBACK nemesis.BACKSTORY Backstory OMG FLASHBACK TIEMPO Doof: Bueno, ya sabes mi intenso odio contra Danville (y todavía tengo que saber por qué vive en ella), así que hice una máquina para hacer todo el area tri-estatal ME obedecer, así que finalmente se puede obtener venganza en contra de la Tri-State Area, y el gobierno, también! OMG trasfondo FLASHBACK ovah Doof: Bueno, eso no era parte de una historia de fondo que era más de ... un cuento! Perry: GrrRRRrrr Doof: ¡¡¡Y no he añadido un mecanismo de autodestrucción en esta ocasión tanto HAH (botón prensas), incluso si te escapas y me dieron una paliza, que aún no tienen cambio de frustrar mi plan! Perry: (pensando) Tal vez ... sólo tal vez ... me pueden destruir la máquina, y si eso no funciona, mal encontrar una manera de destruir las olas control de la mente (escapes)! Doof: Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿cómo ... (se golpeó con la cola de Perry) Ya sabes, esto es un poco como las líneas últimos, ya sabes, en el begnning de esta parte? 4th Wall: Snap * * Por Dios ¿Será esto un problema con todo el mundo!? Doof: Uh ... No sé lo que pasó ... me rompió el muro de cuarto luego de que la pared de vidrio que allí se rompió ... Cuarta pared: YO SOY el Muro de cuarto! Doof: Oh ... Perry: (Destruye la máquina) Doof: Ah ... pero las olas ya están allí, así como se lucha cada vez más personas se están convirtiendo en mi secuaces! Perry:! (Pensando) Dangit sabía que debería haber detroyed la mente, controlar las ondas Bueno, la destrucción de la máquina no funcionó, así que vamos a tratar el otro (no pensar) Grururururu ... (hojas). Doof: Este derecho, Perry El Playupus, ejecute Ahora youll convertido en mi favorito! Perry: (pensando) Bueno, yo sé lo suficiente de programación para hacer control mental a prueba de cascos(hace 5 de ellos) ahora tengo que dar Phineas y Ferb ellos Espero que estén de vuelta.!. Parte 25: Anti-mente controlada Phineas: ¿Alguien más se que onda Jake: Yup.I que todos nosotros lo vemos, amigo. Mardoqueo: Si. Bob Esponja: Whatre vamos a hacer ¿Cómo sabemos lo que incluso hace? Perry: * se acerca * Grururururu Phineas: Oh, ahí estás, Perry! Ferb: Todo niño necesita a su Platypus. (Muestra el cartel que decía "MOAR DE LAS PALABRAS DE LA SABIDURÍA FERBS ... No lo sé, este es todavía el Internet!") Rigby: Uh ... Muro de cuarto: * Romper * FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ... Phineas: Bueno ... pero Perry, cual es que el casco? Perry: (se pone el casco en todo el mundo) Phineas: No estoy seguro por qué, pero creo que esto nos va a proteger a los cascos. Finn: LA ONDA SE ACERCA A LA DERECHA EN EE.UU.! Todo el mundo: AAHH!! (Carlitos, no un daño) Mario: Eso fue un poco anticlimático ... Phineas: seguir la onda! ACERCA DE 5 miniutes recta que va adelante ... Phineas: Im lost.I nunca supo Danville era tan grande! Jake: puedo tramo, así que vamos a conseguir un veiw aérea (se extiende hacia arriba) que puede ver el edificio que dijo ... No puedo leerlo, su alittle demasiado lejos (se extiende más cerca) que dice ... Doofenshmirtz mal incorperated ... Finn: * * ¿Se ríen ya que su lectura leyendo bien (Clibs a Jake) Se dice que! Perry: (Ojos ampliar) Phineas: ¿Qué es un tema, Perry? Perry: (Corre hacia Doof Evil Inc.) Rigby: Sigue lo que los castores que nos llevará también el edificio! Jake: Yo puedo estirar allí! Finn: Tiene un point.He puede obtener de un lugar a otro rápidamente! Sonic: No sé de ustedes, pero estoy yendo directamente a Seeya tarde (Corre hacia el edificio)! Phineas: * sigh * Creo que podemos subir Jake ... hey Cualquier otra cuenta de que todo el mundo en Danville parece theyve sido mindcontrolled Nos arnt ... TI LA HELMETS.I GET IT NOW? Bob Esponja: ¿Qué? Phineas: La ola es una señal que hace que todo el mundo en Danville estarán bajo el tipo al enviar el comando de la señal! Jake: Es probable que ese tipo Doof. Phineas: ... y los cascos de vidrio que lo sea que no será afectada por la ola Perry, su mejor! Perry: * ronroneo * Grururururu Jake: Muy bien, todo el mundo en obtener (Hace escaleras de los brazos, todo el mundo lo clibes, Jake deja espacio suficiente para todos) Agárrate fuerte! Parte 26 (01/02): Es Jake The Air Train Phineas: ¿Quién nuevos a un perro puede ser tan útil? Finn: lo hice ... Ferb: Es uno de los mejores amigos del hombre! (Muestra bandera que decía: "AÚN MÁS LA PALABRA DE SABIDURÍA FERBS ... O mierda ... este es todavía el INTERNET, usted sabe que la derecha?") Mario: Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? Mardoqueo: Hey, me parece ver Sonic! Meap:!! Meap (¿En serio) MEAP 1 (!! Lo veo 1) Phineas: ¿Dónde (puntos Meap) oh lo veo! (Todo el mundo mira) Rigby: Hey Sonic (Sonics mira hacia arriba) Parece que ahora más rápido! Sonic: Así en el pie demasiado lento?! Rigby: HEY! (Rigby y discuten Sonic) Jake: Uh ... ellos no NED para luchar Finn: A menos que la culata MONSTER lucha! Jake: Sí, pero no lucha ARGUMENTO. Phineas: Todo el mundo habla en este capítulo! Muro de cuarto: * Romper * STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKS PESCADO Perry: Grururururururururu Phineas: Ahora todo el mundo lo hizo. Muro de cuarto: * snap * EN SERIO Es necesario tener algún tipo de vidrio unbreakble mierda!. Phineas: Pero theres ninguna cosa tal en el Da- Cuarta pared: luego enviarla a algunos a DANVILLE! Mardoqueo: problemas tiene a alguien! Jake: Casi hay chicos! (Todos aplauden) Rigby: HEY SONIC! Sonic: ¿Y ahora qué? Rigby: Sube casi allí! Sonic: yo soy un poco quedando atrás ... Bueno (Clibs a bordo)! Phineas: ¡Tenemos todo el mundo espera Permite Realizar una llamada Sure.ROLL Perry? Perry: Grururururururu Phineas: Meap? Meap: Meap (Present!) Phineas: Ferb? Ferb: Así es. Phineas: Mordecai Rigby? Mardoqueo: ¡Aquí mismo! Rigby: Here! Phineas: Bob Esponja? Bob Esponja: uhuh! Phineas: Mario? Mario:-Vamos a intentarlo! Phineas: Sonic? Sonic: Ese es mi nombre, mi velocidad de juego! Phineas: dosn't parecer faltaba nadie. Favoritos: IM aquí también! Phineas: *: O * Favoritos: quería ver cómo estabas Phineas: Pero usted ya sabe, su escritura todos nuestros movimientos Incluso me hizo decir eso y que también!! Favoritos: Y lo que ha dicho tanto (sarcasmo) NO DIP SHERLOCK (Hojas)! Jake: ¿Hubo! Perry: Grururururu (Traducción: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto) (Todo el mundo viene, pero Perry) Phineas: Perry, están ya en marcha (Perry niega con la cabeza) Aw.Well, haz lo que quieras? Jake: La enfermedad te mantenga aquí, Perry. Perry: Grurururururururu Parte 26 (2 / 2): Dentro de Doofenshmirtz INCORPERATEEEEEEEEED MAL !!!!!!! 1! Phineas: Bueno, fueron aquí, en la capa Dr. D's Mardoqueo: Entonces, ¿qué es este tipo a, de todos modos? Phineas: Im no está seguro, pero hay olas que vienen de aquí que el control de Danville Mario: ¿Qué te parece que lo aplastaba! Phineas: No No es lo que debería accidente, es el dispositivo que envía las ondas Ferb: Podría ser lo que el envío de Phineas: ¿Pero no se ponen violentos (ver hombre extraño con una nariz puntiaguda y una bata de pie por el balcón) Disculpe señor, ¿está usted Doofenshmirtz? Doof: Sí, soy el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, y quien puede ser? Phineas: Phineas Flynn Im, y he recogido de otras personas para destruir las olas que vienen de aquí, haciendo que todo el mundo a obedecer a alguien Doof: Así que mi plan está funcionando! Finn: ¿Qué plan? Doof: Bueno, yo ha- MIENTRAS TANTO CON JAKE Y PERRY ... Jake: (Tramos a su tamaño normal en la plataforma) Entonces, ¿cómo te va? Perry: Grururururruurururururururu Jake: Hm ... Yo tengo un traductor de repuesto, pero espero que no le importa sonar como un hombre viejo (se pone traductor) En realidad (alrededor de los tornillos con el traductor) bien usted debe obtener un tono de voz normal. Perry: Thank You Escucha, todos los theres en grave peligro! Jake: ¿Cómo? Perry: Dr. Doofenshmirtz es un grupo de científicos locos se inclinó para tomar el área tri-estatal! Hasta ahora su trabajo! Jake: eso no es bueno ... Perry: Yo no quería ir, ya que podría destruir mi identidad secreta como agente Jake: Oh .. Perry: No hablar nada de eso a cualquier persona que ya sabe demasiado! Jake: ¡Oh! Perry: Tenemos que ir a in Jake: Bueno, ok. (Jake Perry y entrar) MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERIOR ... Doof:-eso es whatll me a gobernar el área Tri State! Phineas: OH NO Será mejor que nos lo deje aplastar a Mario de la máquina! Mario: Okie Dokey (saltos en la máquina) Las olas se detienen! Doof: ¡Qué lástima, muchacho amigo de todo el mundo ya está bajo mi control (Perry y Jake parece) Jake: Para que lo sepas, me puso un traductor de Perry para que pueda oírle hablar mejor. Phineas: ¿En serio Wow? Perry: Sí, de verdad. Phineas: Eso suena como algo que haría! Jake: Meh, usted no me conoce. Parte 27: ventilar el aire (Phineas y Ferb Sección Finale) Bob Esponja: ¿Quién más votos eran prácticamente atornillado? Mardoqueo: Me. Perry: Espera ... Tengo una idea! Phineas: ¿Qué? Perry: Si llenan el aire con algo, para contrarrestar las olas que vienen de aquí, se irán! Ferb: idea.Lets Bueno probarlo! (Uno de los edificios MONTAJE MÁS) Perry: ¿Tenemos todo? Phineas: Ray del remitente, y los dos ventiladores? Perry: excatly Espere ... ¿por qué es el plan? Favoritos: Porque yo no podía pensar en otra cosa. 4th Wall:! Ajustar * * * * * Crackle Pop * Por Dios Favoritos: Lo sentimos De todas formas, se me acabaron las ideas. Perry: Por supuesto-_-por lo menos me dio un traductor! Favoritos: Su bienvenida, por cierto. Perry: Kthxbai.Ok, ahora, Finn, Jake, Sonic, Mario, conseguir el ventilador 1.Mordecai, Rigby, Phineas, Ferb, saltar en el ventilador presiona el botón 2.Spongebob! Bob Esponja: Bueno (botón de Prensas) Perry: ¡Ahí va diciendo que su oficial en el salto de action.Everyone de sus fans (todo el mundo salta sobre sus fans!) Phineas: ¡Es trabajo de la olas de aquí van a sustituir los otros Perry, ¿estos no algo específico? Perry: En el camino a Doofenshmirtz me doy cuenta de todo el mundo murmurando algo sobre la obediencia a ellos, así que me aseguré de su mente ya no eran corruptos, cuando recibe un golpe con la nueva lazers (Mientras tanto, en DOOFS) Doofenshmirts: Espere ... las otras ondas van a sustituir mío necesidad de obtener más de mis olas a cabo, pero ... oh sí ... la de obedecer-Danville-denominador roto ... bueno esto apesta!. Phineas: Bueno, eso era anti clímax. Meap: Meap (El Meap-barco!) Phineas: Su malfuncioning! Café 4 Break: La Maquinaria These Days Phineas: ¿Cuál es la causa? Perry: Creo que la combinación de nuestras dos ondas glitched el sistema. Mardoqueo: Amigo, este sucks.Can volvemos ahora? Phineas: Pero si dejamos esto de transporte a otra dimensión, sin que todos los demás y nunca vamos a salir de esta dimensión todo otra vez! Rigby: Pero tus muchachos inteligente que se puede construir anothe- Phineas: Sin embargo, este mecanismo es demasiado complicated.Even para nosotros! Bob Esponja: Entonces vamos a permanecer aquí! Rigby: Como he dicho antes, todavía tenemos 1,2 partes más para ir! Cuarta pared: * crack * Esto no es saludable para mí! Meap: Meap (Me pregunto qué pasará con este asunto cuando su mal funcionamiento?) Phineas: No lo sé, pero yo no voy, probablemente como los resultados. (Meapship explota en un viajero interdimensional) Finn: Espere ... este lugar se ve un poco como ... Jake: Nuestra casa! Finn: OH YEAH! Jake: Sí (Finn y Jake máximo de cinco) Phineas: (defrauda) Bob Esponja: Ok ... bueno, ha sido divertido tener yo. Hasta luego! Rigby: Pero todavía no se inició la sección Tiempo de Aventura todavía! Cuarta pared: * * Crak RIGBY puto! Rigby: ... lo siento? Cuarta pared: lo siento SE reparar esta grieta puto? Rigby: ... no. Cuarta pared: ¡Exactamente! Rigby: ಠ _ ಠ. Cara impresionante: SI YA QUIERO VER LA SECCIÓN DE TIEMPO DE AVENTURA CLICK AQUÍ ! : D Pero todo el mundo cara impresionante: ಠ _ ಠ Impresionante la cara: ... BAI NOW (salta) Phineas: Bueno ... Parte 28: último adiós ... por ahora ... (El comienzo del fin) Phineas: Bueno, esto ha sido muy divertido, tenemos suficiente energía en la nave para poner en marcha Meap espalda. Es hora de ponerse en marcha. Bob Esponja: ¡Espera! Phineas: ¿Qué? Bob Esponja: ¿Se puede tomar por lo menos una parte entera sólo para decir adiós? Todo el mundo ... Cuarta pared: No se quebró ese momento! Favoritos: CUZ IM FEELIN GENEROSO! Cuarta pared: era usted? Favoritos: Si. Cuarta pared: ಠ _ ಠ Favoritos: ... aaaaanywaaaaays voy a dejar a todos a su adiós de control. Phineas: Bueno, parece im va a tener que dejar a todos. Sonic: Bueno, he odiado a todos. Especialmente para ti, Mario. Mario: ಠ _ ಠ Sonic: RIDDANCE BIEN BUENA (blastos PROCESOS tan rápido que se va a su propia dimensión!. Mario: (sarcasmo) Bueno, eso fue SUTIL Ferb: Adiós a todos (los procesos de explosiones en la residencia Flynn / Fletcher) Finn: Uh ... bien. Phineas: Hemos perdido Ferb y Sonic ya. Jake: Pero primero ... Hice FINN SOMBREROS PARA TODOS! Finn: ಠ _ ಠ Jake: (sombreros de Tosses, lanza una en la ya de cierre portal de Sonic hizo justo antes de que se cierra) Finn: Bueno ... ok. Mario: Ya tengo un sombrero, pero yo podría utilizar este. Bob Esponja: ¿Qué le da a su sombrero a todos! Mario: ಠ _ ಠ Phineas: ¿Cómo es que ಠ _ ಠ sigue apareciendo en esta historia? Favoritos: Porque me hizo de esa manera. Phineas: Ok ... Bob Esponja: Muy bien. Favoritos: En serio no sé qué más poner aquí. Phineas: Bueno. Meap: MEAP (voy a extrañar A TODOS!) Todo el mundo: Aww ... (Para sí) ¡Adiós! Parte 28: Ser multidimensional Shifty Phineas: Bueno, en el bgeark entre estas partes, he hecho una tolva de dimensiones. Con esto, podemos buscar y elegir las dimensiones que queremos ir. Meap: MEAP (¡por fin!) Phineas: ¿Quién quiere ir a salir por primera vez? Finn: Me, me gustaría irme ahora. Phineas: Bueno, fueron en su dimensión. Finn: Sweet! Cm'on Jake! Jake: Aww, tenemos que irnos ahora? Finn: * sigh * Está bien ... te puedes quedar con estos chicos hasta que todo el mundo, pero Phineas y Meap bajar. Phineas: Una vez que su sólo yo y Meap, mal traerlo de vuelta aquí. Finn: Bueno. Te estaré esperando aquí. Phineas: Bueno ... que quiere dejar ahora? Mardoqueo: Um ... seguro. Rigby: (Hits Mordecai) Dude! Benson nos va a matar! Mordcai: Nevermind. Phineas: Bob Esponja, Mario? ¿Cuál va a ser el primero? Bob Esponja: Meh, voy a ir. (Deformaciones Meapship en Fondo de Bikini) Bob Esponja: Adiós a todos! Phineas: Seeya. Mario: Ha sido bueno de estar con usted! En este caso, se trata de un hongo (se lo da a Bob Esponja). Te lo comes, y te crezca el doble de su tamaño! Bob Esponja: Cool! Mario: Cuando se trata de usted-saber-dónde, va a ser igual, por lo que puede comer de nuevo. Bob Esponja: Ew. Mario: Sólo asegúrese de lavarlo. Bob Esponja: Voy a estar seguro. Phineas: ¿Podemos terminar con esto? No sé si ellos o un límite de páginas, pero no hay que ponerse en marcha! Mario: Voy a estar seguro de pedir que Toad si puede azotar encima de una tolva de dimensiones. Bye! Jake: Voy a miss ya! Bob Esponja: Ok. Seeya! (Hojas) Phineas: Mardoqueo, Rigby? Ustedes dos listas? Rigby: ¡NO! Mardoqueo: Um ... ¿qué significa Rigby es, queremos que Mario va primero. Mario: Hm ... bien. Jake: ... y cada vez menos personas están yendo fuera de la vista. (Intermedio) HEY niños! Vamos a ver WHOS THE LEFT AHORA! *Phineas *Meap *Jake *Mario *Mordecai *Rigby Y eso la OMS que nos queda! (INTERMEDIO OVER) Phineas: Muy bien. (Deformaciones Meapship a Mushroom Kingdom) Meap: Meap (Aquí es donde yo founf mi bigote!) Mario: Además de que se parece a la mía! Tengo que mantener el estilo, hombre! Meap: (se pone bigote) justo delante de ya! (Meap y reír Mario) Meap: ¡Adiós! Mario: Ill miss you! Mantener el estilo! (Meap guiños) Jake: Seeya nuevo la próxima vez si es que existe! Phineas: Bien, ahora le permite terminar con esto. Mario: Bueno, adiós. Meap: Goodybye (hojas de Mario, una lágrima viene al ojo Meaps). Phineas: Aww ... bien, Mardoqueo, Rigby, el tiempo para bajar. Rigby: ¿Cómo aobut Jake se baja antes que nosotros! Phineas: No, im poner Jake fuera pasado antes de mí y Meap hacer. Jake: Así es. No se puede simplemente ... lío que todo! Mardoqueo: * sigh * Muy bien ... Rigby: Suponemos que ... (Deformaciones Meapship al parque) Mardoqueo: Bueno ... adiós ... Rigby: Bye ... Phineas, Meap, y Jake: ¡Adiós! Mordcai: Ahora hay que ponerse en marcha! Rigby: ¿Y rápido! (Mardoqueo y la velocidad de Rigby) Phineas: Bueno ok. Meap: Jake, el tiempo para bajar. Jake: NOOOO! Phineas: Seamos realistas, tengo que salir de todos! Jake: Bueno, está bien. (Deformaciones Meapship de Ooo) Finn: ¡Eso es! Phineas: Bajar ... Jake: Muy bien. Bye ... Meap: Aquí (Jake da un casco Meap) Jake: ¡Impresionante! Meap: Seeya! Jake: Ok, bye (Shalls off)! Parte 29: Un Adiós Meaping (la parte final) (Deformaciones Meapship a Danville) Phineas:Well, time for you to go(Gets out of Meapship). Meap:Bye!(Takes off Mustache)Meap!(Bye!) Phineas:Glad to hear that one last time. Meap:Meap!(Goodbye!) Phineas:Bye! (Meapship takes off into space) Phineas:(Shouts into space)Goodbye, my friend(Tears start to come from Phineas's eyes)! Meap:Meap!(Echos through space) THE END! Editar Faves:Or is it?Mwahahahahahaha..... EPILOUGE(COMING SOON) Editar Didnt you read that it's coming soon? Sorry that you had to read that whole story. A bit long, isnt it? meh, I like it. I'm not making it any shorter because its EPIC. Now all this needs is an official animation. Je. Alright(By the way,this isnt the epilouge.). So, now that youre done reading this epic, epic story, you probably have a life to get back to. Now i'm gonna leave you to that. Seeya. Muy bien. Bye. NOW LEAVE! LEAVE I SAY! Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Other Languages Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Random Works!